


El menú  de hoy es...

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Archer  es obligado  por rin  a tener un cita con lancer. Esperamos  a ver como termina  esto. :D





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi pareja favorita de fate. Espero que les guste.

━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━  
Capítulo 1  
Aquel día, en el que Rin habia salido directo con sakura. Ese día, el tiempo transcurría tan despacio. Que, sin lugar a dudas, a una persona llena de energía como emiya. Claro, que en este caso, el espíritu heroico se sentía aburrido mirando de un lado a otro. Tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerse, mirando las aves a su alrededor. No hallo nada, pero no era de preocuparse, muy seguramente la hora esta tan próxima que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraría con su master para acabar el calvario. Sin embargo, a lo lejos se escuchó una pequeña riña entre dos tontos muy conocidos, el pequeño shirou. A quién no le faltaban ganas para matar ahí mismo. Y... Oh aquel, sí. El enemigo más impertinente que podría identificar. 

Lancer, sin en cambio. Insistió en aquella resolución de llevarse al joven emiya para ayudarlo en su predicamento. La cocina estaba desatendida, por consiguiente. Debia encontrar urgentemente un reemplazo apropiado, uno además. Que fuera un amigo, para así no tener tantos peros a la hora de colaborar juntos. Pero el menor se rehusó, dándole la espada. Y casi corriendo de su esforzada presencia. 

─ Uhm. (suspiro, mirando de soslayo a un muy curioso admirador a lo lejano. Lo sabía, ahora por nada. Lo dejaría partir. Hey! ─ cu, con una increíble velocidad. Se presentó de frente. Con aquel muy formal uniforme de mesero. 

Asomando en su dulce expresión la ya conocida petición. 

─ Archer. Necesito un cocinero. Yo... ─ El otro negó, dejándolo con una muy diminuta frustración. 

Y, sin ahondar más en la conversación. Terminó consiguiendo su cometido, llevando al arquero con el al restaurante. Solo debían trabajar hasta que el turno del desayuno terminara. No era molestia en realidad, pero el conocía el carácter amargo del peliblanco. Solía ser tan serio, tan callado y reservado. Que hasta daba flojera acercarse si quiera. 

─No sé por que acepte ─ archer replicó con una cara de tan poco amigos. Que, no le quedó de otra más que resignarse. Olvidando por completo aquel compromiso previo que ya tenía con su master. Bueno, ahora eso era lo que menos importaba. Entre más rápido cocinará, lancer le dejará más fácil. O eso quería creer.  
Y así pasó un buen rato, atendiendo a varios clientes conocidos. Tanto, que hasta saber se hizo presente a cierta hora para aplacar la glotonería. 

Rin, quien había pasado de pura casualidad. Y pidiendo a su hermana el sombrero, entró. Solo para observar escondida a su sirviente, quién se divertía tanto que. Por un momento dejaba de parecer el indiferente de siempre, conmoviendo su corazón en aquellas instancias. Seguro, parte de ser shirou emiya convertido en héroe, le hacía conservar aquella pasión irreparable por la cocina. Ella lo sabía, y poe eso mismo no le interrumpió en todo el largo rato que sobraba antes de cerrar temporalmente el lugar.  
Además de eso, rin denotó algo curioso. Como un sutil toque de una noción sobre amor. Que nunca antes se le ocurrió suponer. Era como si, lancer fuera tan eficiente en la elegancia. Que no solo embelesaba a las chicas que pasaba, parecía tener una importante i influencia positiva sobre archer. Lo cuál la dejó pensativa. 

Más al rato le diría una ligera sugerencia a su compañero. Pero, siendo sinceros. Sería más que terrible si la guerra se presentará sobre acontecimiento llenos de paz. Ella no lo soportaría, pero no en el sentido puro de la guerra. No, ella tenía que ganar a toda costa. Más bien, en el sentidos lleno del amor, nadie lo sabía. Pero si un romance florecía entre tanto caos. Sería tan trágico en más de un aspecto. Que ella no vería con tal de no inmiscuirse en uma tristeza así. 

─ Demasiado tarde archer. ─ bromeó al ver por fin el cartel de "cerrado" sobre la ventana que daba hacia dentro. Tanto habia pensado, que el momento llego sin cuidado. Lancer ya le había dicho de pies a cabeza las razones del retraso del su servant. El que estaba haciendo, y hasta que hora se le era requerido. 

─Rin!!─ archer se exaltó, mirando preocupado el reloj. Dio un hondo suspiro de culpa. Habia fallado, y ni cuenta se dio. Bueno, la labor fue tan entretenida, que olvido en su totalidad los planes que ya tenía determinados. 

─No importa archer. Lancer me dijo todo... Te veias tan feliz que no pude irrumpir. ─ Y era verdad, ella misma se sorprendió. 

─Pero... Cuando puedas, es recomendable que me pagues con una servicio igual de bueno. ─ Al verlo sentar, le profirió aquello con alegría. Tomando un último sorbo a su bebida, para encaminarse a la salida. Algo tenía que hacer con aquel pensamiento que le circundaba. Archer era tan...  
Bueno, tendría que ponerse manos a la marcha si quería observar resultados inmediato.


	2. Capítulo  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 7. Así que, lo subiré de corrido antes de que se me olvide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy nueva en ao3 :D si quieres seguir más historias mias. Buscame en wattpad

Capítulo 2

Ya en la gran casa de los tohsaka, rin dejó un rato antes de hacer el cuestionamiento. Archer no solo era su compañero, también era el equivalente a una herramienta. Pero ella nunca lo veria así, no después de hacer la relación entre el y el verdadero shirou. 

─ Archer. ─ pronunció con cuidado, tratando por todas las formas de no aparentar tan poco serena. Así que aguanto sus ya típicas risas burlonas.   
─Dime Rin. ─   
Archer estaba un poco tenso, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para no mostrarlo abiertamente. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento de lo que podría estar pasando. El conocía ciertamente todas las expresiones de rin. Pero esta en particular, le daba tan mala espina. 

─ Hoy... Te vi tan audaz en la cocina. Y sé que... Como compensación por haberme olvidado en el parque. Te dije que me hicieras una comida singular. ─   
El otro solo asintió con la cabeza, denotando un poco se indiferencia. 

─Pero, en realidad me gustaría que me dijeras. ─ Y, abriendo los ojos con impresión. Espero, desconcertante...   
─ Si te gusta la compañía de lancer. ─ súbitamente diría un rotundo..¡No!

Pero tardó en responder, dándole la certeza de su duda a Rin. 

─ No, oh bueno... El es un enemigo en la guerra. ─ 

─ Pero un aliado en la cocina ─   
La chica, por claras razones ya tenía más que una noción sobre el asunto. Podía decirce que ella misma ya lo suponía. Ahora bien, solo le faltaba acrecentar la duda en el sirviente. 

─No seas tímido archer. Lancer es muy bien parecido. Deja enamorada a más de una chica con la que habla. ─ 

Por el momento, no tenía algún plan conciso, dejando el resquicio de su preocupación por el momento en que la guerra por fin se hiciera presente en sus vidas. Estaban gozando de un extraño acontecimiento, cada master mantenía una lapso de relajación. Sin intervenciones de los demás, sin riñas o contratiempos en su vida por una lucha que hasta ahora no se hacía presente. 

Ni ella se lo explicaba, quizás otra alteración. Pero como saberlo ¿ahora?

─ El es un amigo. Supongo... ─   
Archer le intentó cortar, temiendo que la master tuviera alguna idea maléfica. O suposición que aún no captara. ¿Acaso estaría diciendo que lancer es apuesto? O, que le ¿gustaba? No, no seria posible. Y si asi se diera. El intervendría... Rin no sé podía quedar con tal lancero. 

─ En que tanto piensas Rin. ─ arqueó una ceja dubitativo, necesitaba saber com precisión que quería su master de el. 

─ Si te digo ahora, ya no pasará. ─   
Respondio con cuidado, mirándole ahora a los ojos con ansias. A ella le gustaba shirou, eso lo tenía bien claro. Por supuesto que nunca lo diría, pero ahora que nada avanza en relación a la supuesta guerra. Tenía que buscar la forma de divertirse. ¿No es así? Bueno, pondría a su arquero a realizar algunas cuantas cosas con el lancero. Y si es que lo que ella misma sospechaba era cierto, le daría un empujon a ambos para que... Uhm, la sola idea le emocionó.... 

─ Quiero que dejes de preguntar tanto, archer. Te ordenó que mañana mismo vayas con lancer a tener una... Como decirlo... ─ poso una mano sobre su menton en modo de ayuda interactiva. Y finalizó con lo que le pareció muy acorde a lo que deseaba. 

─ Una cita... ─ 

¡Pero que. Rin!!! 

Y ahí quedo el arquero, con una cara de incertidumbre. Hablaba en ¿serio? En verdad rin quería eso. Bueno, no todo lo que pasa en una cita es malo. Hay citas entre amigos, entre conocidos. Si, el no se veria más afectado en buscarle pies y cabeza a esa petición. Mañana mismo iría....   
• ────── ✾ ────── •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los amo ╮(─▽─)╭


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Desde temprano, es más. El sol apenas comenzaba a lanzar los primeros rayos de sol. A esas horas donde todavía se considera como madrugada. Rin yacia levantada, emocionada tanto. Que por la corta noche que le aconteció a la plática anterior. Ideo formas, maneras de observar de cerca aquel experimento, y quizás. Más que diversión, estaría ganando experiencia ajena a una posible idealización de su emparejamiento prematuro con shirou. Aquel que, no se quedaba muy atras en conquista y pretendientes. O no, ella lo había observado bien. Tanto, que a veces tenía envidia de todo el tiempo que pasaba sakura a su lado. 

Así que grito. Hondo y muy precipitado.   
─ Archer. ─   
Y este, como era de esperar de un espíritu heroico. Salió a su encuentro, con ambos brazos cruzados con tanto indulgencia. 

─ Que extraño que te levantes tan temprano. ─ 

─ Ya tienes algo planeado. ─   
Esta ladeo la cabeza socarrona. Esperando al plan que su sirviente ideó durante la noche. En verdad esperaba algo, por que de no ser así. Tendría que llevar a cabo su ingeniosa idea.   
Si, ahora lo mejor sería escuchar algo absurdo. Podiendo imponer más peticiones. 

─ Estuve pensando. Y creo que en caso de una "cita" entre amigos. Lo mejor sería ir a un bar. O... ─ y ni bien pudo terminar, cuando Rin ya estaba soltando hondas carcajadas. (En realidad no le parecía absurdo. Solo que la sola idea le pareció un tanto divertida.) 

─ No esta mal. Nada mal, pero es preferible que lo lleves antes a un lugar de distracción. ─ 

─ Lancer no es tan amigo... ─ replicó, conservando su perfil imperturbable. Perspicaz en el habla y tan informal con una compañera como le era Rin. 

Claro estaba, Rin quería algo más. Y en lo permitía tan sencillamente. Podía ver sus sucias trampas desde muy lejos. Para algo le servía ser de la clase arquero. Contando con un ojo tan bueno, detectando hasta la menor de las intenciones. 

─ Pero una cita en el cine también es una opción. Recreativa y... ─ 

─ Así ¡será!─   
Y rin ya sonreía, tan segura en si misma. Que paso de alto la cara de triunfo que su contrario profería. 

─ Y deberá ser una de miedo archer. ─ 

─ Como ordené master. ─ El arquero se desvaneció, tomando aquel brillo azulino típico de los sirvientes al ocultar su presencia. Estaba ¡decidido! Iría primero al cine. Y al terminar, pondrían juntos marcha a comer y beber. Emborracharse era algo que hacían bien los irlandeses. Y conociendo de antemano el verdadero nombre de lancer....   
• ────── ✾ ────── •


	4. Capítulo  4

Capítulo 4

En la pescadería, nada aparte de la venta acontecía. El rumor de la plena tarde le estaba haciendo llevadera la poca venta que el día dejaba a su paso. Siendo una día con poca clientela, se sentía abatido. Había prometido hacer lo posible por dejar prendandos a cada persona con su encanto. Desde las bellas chicas que lo visitaban, hasta las dulces ancianitas que le veían como un dulce joven con espléndida sonrisa. 

Bueno, al menos con eso interpuesto. No tendría que ver directo al asunto que le dejaba inquieto. El estar día y noche con kirei al mando. Era ciertamente. ¡Hartante! El lo sabía de sobra. Y más con ese irritante visitante de Babilonia. Es más, a veces podía sentirse demasiado incómodo ante la interacción de esos dos haciéndole burlas en más de una ocasión. 

Por eso, conseguía trabajos por doquier. Donde fuera, y para quien fuera. Distrayendolo en su totalidad de la responsabilidad que tenía con el sacerdote.   
Y cuando dio la vuelta, aplicando la misma comitiva de siempre. Se encontró con "el". 

─ Sería una molestia para usted dejar el puesto de pescado. ─ La voz de archer sono con elegancia. Algo atípico y sospechoso en más de un sentido.   
El quería contestar un instantáneo. ¡No! Pero la voz se le quedó atorada. Observando con cuidado, pues si no fuera poe que hablaba de verdad. Hubiera creído que aquel ruin combatiendo, le retaba a una disputa singular. 

─ Que quieres en realidad archer. ─   
Contestó, no sin dejar aquel poste alto. Simil a su preciada lanza, no se dejaria. Si es que de una trampa se trataba en realidad. 

─ Solo puedo asegurar que. Comprar pescado no está entre mis planes. ─ 

─ Entonces. ─ cu resopló. Y dejando tanto ferocidad a un lado. Esbozo la gran risa perspicaz que mostraba su amplia cordialidad. 

─ La bella señorita toshaka quiere pescado. Debía suponerlo. ─ 

Rápidamente, en la cara del otro se reflejó un bajon. Era simple, a lancer nada le era muy claro, más si eso tenía que ver con intenciones. O coquetería hacia su mismo sexo. 

─ No, tampoco. ─ 

─ Entonces. ─ 

"Será más difícil de lo que imaginé."  
Pensó con avidez, ideando una mejor forma. Una tan sutil que pasara desapercibida hasta para el más distraído. Pero bueno, lancer no mostraba mucha destreza en ciertas situaciones. 

─ Quería invitarte una salida. ─ Las palabras, un poco atoradas. Debido a su misma naturaleza cerrada, salieron atropelladas. Pero claras como el agua. 

─ Bueno. Hoy no hubo mucha actividad. Si cierro ahora... No habrá mucha diferencia de todas formas ─   
Y asintió, por que. En verdad comenzaba a aburrirse de estar ahí solo parado. Mirando a sus costados, enrabietado de su mala cierta en aquel día.   
Que, una salida para despejarse. Le venía sentando demasiado bien. 

─ A donde me llevarás ─   
Pregunto, dando un salto al costado del moreno. Apañando su antebrazo para afianzar la confianza que sentía con aliados. 

Archer por su contrario, se vio exaltado. Con los ojos bien abiertos ante la clara condición de desconcierto latiendo en su corazón. Era increíble la forma en que el irlandés se desenvolvía. Y aún mejor lo era mirar cada dulce expresión que en su rostro se formaba... 

─ Al cine. ─   
Y ni bien terminó de vociferar los planes. Lancer ya se cambiaba a otra ropa menos informal. Cerraba el local, y le ofrecía un pedazo de salmón recién preparado. Para así, comenzar a avanzar. 

─ Vámonos ya. ─   
El peliazul respondió, alegre de safarse de la cotidiana rutina. Y contento de que aquella razón fuera el arquero.   
• ────── ✾ ────── •


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Unas cuadras con insignificancia, y ambos llegaban a la entrada de un cine con alta paredes rojizas pardo. No era tan poco conocido en la ciudad, sin embargo. Quizás por la temporada atareada del alumnado de fuyuki. Estaría medio vacío, las personas que circundaban estaban dispersas entre sí. No implicaría problema, "Mejor para mí" archer pensó tan taciturno. Lleno de la actitud de indiferencia. 

No sabía que quería demostrar Rin com exactitud. ¿Sí podía hacer amigos? Por supuesto. ¿Podía salir de vez en cuando y relacionarse? ¿Hacerse amigos de otros sirvientes? También podía, razones le sobraban para especular que la jovencita Toshaka solo ahelaba jugar con ambos. Al fin y al cabo, conocían de antemano el misticismo que surgía alrededor del master del lancero. 

─ Que lugar tan amplio archer. Pensé que nos tardaríamos un poco más. ─   
Lancer, aún pegado al espacio personal del arquero. Se quedó embobado, mirando de arriba a abajo el establecimiento. Era espectacular que en esos tiempos modernos tuvieran tantas maravillas. Aún no se lo creía, pero bueno. Con los conocimientos que le concedía el sabor Grial. Podía saber ciertas cosas. Como que, durante las funciones. Se acostumbra llevar aperitivos, bebida y a veces dulces. 

El se complacería sin pedir nada, por eso trabajaba tan arduamente. Sí, estaba resuelto a invitar de su mismísimo bolsillo.

Pero el arquero se le adelantó. Sacando de un pequeño bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, un par de hojitas de papel colorida.   
─ La función no tardará en comentar. ─ anunciando aquello, el plan del moreno era sentarse a esperar. Con paciencia si era preferible, pero fue arrastrado nuevamente, llevado del brazo con tanta fuerza que no pudo echarse para atrás. 

─ Según la información actual. Al entrar aquí. En ese puesto de enfrente, se debería vender toda clase de golosinas para disfrutar de la proyección. ─   
Y en efecto, el pelizaul señalaba un puesto amplio y bien abastecido de palomitas. El quería llevar algo, claro que. Siendo una persona muy servicial con compañía. Le llevaría para elegir entre ambos lo que en un rato estarían comiendo al unisonido. 

─ No me gustan las palomitas de aquí. Yo podría cocinara unas más adecuadas. ─   
Y entre resoplido, archer se dio por vencido. No le estaba poniendo atención, bueno. Siendo eso así, que más remedio le quedaba para complacer a su ¿contrario?

Al pasar, una niña pequeña. De esas que siempre van sobre el yugo de su madre. Les señaló, susurrando a esa no tan lejana distancia.   
«Mamá, esos dos hombres son ¿Pareja?» siendo pregunta, o una posible afirmación. La niña chilló. Haciendo pucheros estridentes para captar total atención de la madre. 

─ No. No, solo son dos amigos. ─   
El humor de la señora no era claro, pero lo único diáfano del asunto. Era el simplicista hecho de que todo le era ajeno. Desde los gimoteo de la niña, hasta sus berrinches.   
Archer lo denotó, dejando una cara de cierto asco ante un comentario como tal. 

─ Ugh ─ el sonido hizo voltear al otro, desdeñoso. Negó rotundamente cuando lancer le preguntó qué tenía. 

─ Nada. ─ 

─ ¿Ok?─ 

A solo 7 minutos para que le dejaran pasar. Lancer se avorazo sobre el paquete de palomitas recién salidas. Perdiendo la noción de que al entrar, la cantidad sería tan reducida. Que el resto de la película se tendría que bastar con el refresco. Claro, a menos que uno fuera capaz de salir las veces necesarias para rellenar otra vez el embalse. 

• ────── ✾ ────── •


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

¿Por qué él? Ahora mismo se lo preguntaba con ímpetu. De todo el mundo a su alrededor, Rin lo comprometió con aquel partido. ¿Era el adecuado? Le parecía que... No sabía que opinar con precisión. Pero, hasta el momento no suponía por qué se sentia colorado. Si, el rostro le ardía con avidez. Dejando a lado las especulaciones de que sería una tarea fácil de realizar. 

─ No entiendo. ─ mencionó el otro com verdadero desconcierto. La película que se proyectaba era de terror, claro que. En esos instantes la historia aún no se desarrollaba por completo. Pero, que más daba. El siendo un personaje importante en Irlanda. No me temia a nada, a menos que...

Un screamer se hizo presente, dejando acojonado al peliazul e indiferente al de morenazo.   
Quería reír, pero eso estropearía su imagen, o eso suposo por breve rato. Todo continuo, normal para aclararlo con más normalidad. Lo que ninguno de los previo, fue... La presencia oculta de la master del arquero. Colada viendo con desilusión...

─ Que aburrido archer. ─ Le habló telepáticamente, asiendo ahínco en su decepción de ver todo transcurrir tan lento. Era claro que les habia estado siguiendo, ahora el otro no sabía desde cuando. Pues cierta distracción suya hizo perder la vista panorámica del asunto. 

─ Solo sigo las indicaciones que me diste. ─   
Respondió desganado, suspirando con gran voracidad. Que más ¿quería? ¿Que lo besara? ¿Que lo tocará ahí mismo? Acaso estaba loca como para siquiera imaginarlo. 

─ Sí, pero imagine ver algo más. Ya sabes... ─ Si el no entendía, alguien más si lo hizo. Era justo la locura que esperaba no fuera real. El... Simplemente no quería, era anormal coquetarle a un rival. 

─ Si quieres que le coquetee. Estas equivocada. ─   
Ambos, conectados entre sí se comunicaban. Ninguno lo suficiente atento a la película, y mucho menos a la mente o acciones de cierto lancero. 

─ No seas aguafiestas archer. ─ rin, si en esos precisos momentos hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca. Habría sido capaz de mostrar sus pucheros para convencerlo. Pero no era necesario, el otro ya suponía que no le dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera justo lo que quería. 

"Bien" asintió inconsciente al aceptar por fin su destino en aquella locación. 

─ Lancer. ─ llamó con voz docil, pero no tan confiada para no mostrar intenciones que no pudiera controlar. Y al mismo tiempo, alzó un brazo, de esa forma tan típica en parejas adolescentes de apelar a una invitación a intimar.   
El otro, distraído por la proyección Mo le tomó importancia a las acciones. Que hasta ahora no entendía, y es que lo visto. Le dejaba asolado, interesado y picado en no perder cada detalle de la película. 

─ Que monada. ─ Rin comentó aun conectada a su arquero. Dando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. A el le era molesto, pero prosiguió. 

No dijo más, sin embargo una intención desconocida se asomó por sus labios. Era instinto o, quizás una impresión equivocada... Ahora que lo veía tan de cerca, podía notar el brillo que refugia de esos intrépidos ojos rojizos. Y los detalles de sus cejas al levantarse de asombros por lo visto en pantalla. Era hipnótico, que no lo evito. Solo lo llevó a cabo...   
Dejando un suave e intermitente beso sobre los labios ajenos... 

─ A-arch─ la mente de cu no carburaba, su rostro lleno de sonrojo se sentía abrumada. Y ahora todo lo que veía perdió sentido. A un momento veía una secuencia de persecución, con el protagonista en medio apogeo de una matanza. Era interesante por supuesto, a el le gusto. Pero ahora, con esos labios apretándose en torno suyo... Se perdió... 

• ────── ✾ ────── •


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Y fue facil pensar. «Me va a golpear, es lo más seguro. —Archer pensó con inquietud al ver la extraña exaltación en el otro. » Al menos para su suerte en aquella instancia, nada malo pasó. Nada tan espectacular, o entre ello. El grito de emoción de Rin unas filas atrás. No le dejaron mal sabor de boca. El sabía que ya habia cumplido con su parte, si ahora la chica quería más. Tendría que obligarlo con un fuerte hechizo de comando. 

─ Se vio espectacular desde acá atrás. ─ La chica le volvió a hablar telemáticamente. Con la única diferencia, de que su gran contento con el resultado la dejaba extenuada. Oh sí, ya lo había logrado. Pero eso, aún mo comprobaba si su teoría sobre su sirviente era acertada. 

Mientras que el otro habló apenas en un dulce susurro. ─ Yo... ─ «Su lengua estaba traba, sus nervios al mil le agobiaban. Y aún con eso, no pudo esconder el gran sonrojo reflejados en los otros ojos. »

─ Excelente película ─ emiya se limitó a solo decir eso. Agobiado por extrañas sensaciones contrarias, no podría admitirlo ni en un millón de años. Pero bueno, que podría hacerle a un testarudo infortunado como el. 

«Y sí... No le ¿gusto?» bueno, lancer no comprendía nada. Pero eso no le impediría ¿repetirlo? ¡No! No sería así, el no podía estar bien con lo que habia pasado. Y sin embargo, ahora admitida internamente que algo dentro suyo había estado tranquilo. Como sí, lo hubiera ya estado esperando. 

─ Oh sí. Tienes razón ─ le habló quedito, turbado por la extraña sensación de vacío sobre su pecho. Ahora que haría en ¿adelante? Ya no podía ver al contrario sin sentir un extraño latir. 

«Bien. Ahora que. » archer también se preguntó ¿Por qué? Que había de tenido de especial todo aquello. Acaso Rin percibía algo que para sus ojos era desconocido. Por todo, esperaba estar equivocado. 

─ Oye... Te ¿Gusto besarme?─ 

Súbito, casi se atraganta al escucharlo tan siquiera. ¿Como se atrevía a ser tan directo? Que acaso nadie le enseñó a disimular. Y más que nada. ¿Se veía obligado a contestar? «Bueno. Esta bien  
Para que mentir —se ánimo y dio un breve suspiro. »

─ Quizás.. Un poco. ─ 

Y, no quiso ni mirar. Pero si de por sí las facciones en el rostro ajeno le eran cautivadoras. No podía decirle abiertamente que se veía maravillosamente hermoso sonrojado. 

─ ¡Oh! Yo... Me gustaría comer contigo en alguna otra ocasión. ─ confesó consternado, pero seguro de que eso era la único que quería. 

«Bien. Esta bien. —Se dijo, mirando poe fin la pantalla. Y dándose cuenta de que esta misma ya estaba a casi nada de acabar. »

Los dos, ensimismados en la confusión, se arremolinaron sobre el asiento. Pensando, tan profundo y tan seriamente sobre el asunto. Que muy seguro, se veían ya estando afuera para continuar con aquella extraña cita entre "amigos".   
• ────── ✾ ────── •

**Author's Note:**

> A alguien le gusta el rol play ¿?


End file.
